1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to features for a housing of a handheld computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers are becoming more diverse in function and design. The handheld computer models that are widely used come in established housings and designs. The components of the handheld computer are sometimes made to match the established housings.
For wireless applications, handheld computers may be configured to use different kinds of antennas. Each type of antenna may plug into a different frequency or wireless transmission type. The different kinds of antennas may require different spaces within the housings of the handheld computers. When a handheld computer is designed for one type of antenna, the housing of that handheld computer may have to be modified to accommodate a new type of antenna.
An embodiment of the invention includes a midframe for a handheld computer. The midframe is configured to be coupleable to different housing caps. Each housing cap may have a different shape and/or components. The midframe enables a housing cap to be selected for the handheld computer.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a housing cap that is coupleable to the handheld computer. Each housing may be used to house components for the handheld computer, including antennas and infrared transmitters.